Season 15: Part 8/Transcript
Part 8. (The heroes are seen at Camp Everfree. They're putting together the pier after it was smashed up.... again. Rainbow Dash and Daniel arrive with hammers. They meet with Applejack and Levi.) Levi: What took you two so long? Rainbow Dash: Uhhh.. We went to the workshop to get hammers. Applejack: '''That's nice. I forged ours. (Applejack and Levi show their forged hammers.) '''Daniel: That's actually not bad. Rainbow Dash: Gloriosa provides all of those! Daniel: Doesn't hurt to go hands on with the environment. C'mon, Dash. Get creative. Levi: Dan has a point, Rainbow Dash. (Brody and Preston arrive with more wood.) Brody: Got more wood for you guys. Rainbow Dash: Thanks, Brody. Applejack: The new pier looks like it's coming together. Preston: Sure is. (Out at the lake) How's it going over there, guys?! (Calvin, Jack, David, and Marion pop out of the lake.) Calvin: We just finished with the new supports. Coming back in now. Marion: Pl...pl..please! Yes! This water is too cold!! (The four come back to dry land.) Calvin: We're going to dry off. Brody: Sounds good. (Preston sees some people having a hard time exiting the workshop. He uses his magic to move the door open. Out steps Gloriosa, Wheeler, Sarah, Hayley, Cloe, Jane, and Mick.) Mick: Well guys, it's getting late! Gloriosa: Wow! You people got a lot done today! We really appreciate it! Wheeler: Yes. (To Daniel) Looks like you brought the right people for the job, buddy. You remind me of your Dad everyday. Daniel: Yeah. Brody: Well... (Gets up) We'll be headed back into town now. Gloriosa: Thank you. I hope you all keep this Multi-Universe safe like we did. (The heroes are about to leave the camp. Someone watches from afar.) ???: (Sinister chuckle) We'll see how far they can go. As for the Rainbooms, they'll won't be helping anytime soon. I'll make sure of it. (The next morning, the heroes are seen at the mall. Brody just arrives with Levi.) Daniel: Hey guys. Brody: Hey. How's it going? You asked for us to meet up? David: Yeah. I tried getting a hold of Sunset Shimmer. I can't seem to reach them. Neither could anyone else. Have either of you heard anything from her or her friends. Brody: I tried calling Rarity earlier, then Twilight. Neither of them answered. Levi: Yeah. I had that same problem. Did they have something else planned? Like a concert? They are a band. Daniel: RD would have told me if she spoke with anyone about doing a gig. Brody: (Thinking) No... Something could actually be wrong. Did you inform Mick about this? David: Sarah did. Sarah: Mick said he'd contact us if he... (The Ninja Com goes off. Brody answers.) Mick: (Com) Guys, you need to get back to the Command Center now! We have a serious problem! Brody: We're on our way, Mick. (The heroes make it back to the Safehouse. They meet with Mick.) David: What do we got, Mick? Mick: It's not good. (Mick brings up Sentinel UAV footage, showing the location of the Humane 7. They're tied up in a warehouse.) Brody: The Rainbooms. That's why we couldn't get in contact with them. (To Mick) Do you know who's behind this? (Cal arrives, very disturbed and upset. He rewinds camera footage. The Rainbooms were brought in by a group of Basher Bots.) David: Damned Basher Bots. It was Galvanax! Mick: It was the Basher Bots, yes... But this time... it's not Galvanax. (The heroes continue to watch. The Basher Bots are receive orders from a trio of girls. One of them turns and faces the other two. It is revealed to be Adagio Dazzle.) Daniel: Adagio Dazzle? How?! Cal: I guess she and her fellow Sirens have had their memories of us removed. They only remember the time they were defeated by the Rainbooms and before. Daniel: Then we need to make them come to their senses! Cal: The process is irreversible. Catherine did this. Her ability to wipe memories are very strong. She never intended to side with them. She just didn't like the fact that the Sirens help us from time to time. We need to actually stop them now. Brody: Okay.... So what do we do? Mick: I've already given you the coordinates to their location. Brody: Let's go. (The heroes leave the safehouse. They proceed to the warehouse where the Rainbooms are being held. They're intercepted by Basher Bots.) Jack: C'mon! Jane: Great! MORE of these heaps of junk! David: Not a problem! We'll trash 'em! (Adagio, Aria, and Sonata arrive.) Adagio: Well, the Order sent some of their new "heroes" to take us on! And looks like you brought backup this time! David: You forgetting you three are powerless? Adagio: Not for long! Now, are you ready to surrender to us? Brody: We're always ready. Ready to kick butt! Adagio: (Sinister chuckle) Show me. Brody: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! Rangers: POWER STARS! LOCK IN!! Adagio: (Looking at the Power Stars) It's true. They do exist! (The Rangers lock their stars in.) Rangers: READY! NINJA SPIN! (Morph) NINJA RANGERS! FEAR NO DANGER!! David: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! SIMCHIP! ACTIVATE! (The E10 morph.) Adagio: Basher Bots, take care of them. One of them are mine. (The Basher Bots attack the heroes. The heroes fight back. Daniel is seen fighting a group of Basher Bots. He is then jumped by Adagio.) Daniel: I'm not gonna lay a hand on you! Adagio: Lucky me then! (Adagio reaches for Daniel's utility. Dan tries to stop her, but Adagio counters with ease and takes one of Daniel's simchips.) Adagio: '''Let's see how this works! (Adagio activates the chip, causing her strength to rise. She hits Daniel with a great blow. Daniel falls to the ground. His helmet is removed. Adagio approaches him.) '''Adagio: The Crown Prince of Equestria. Hmm. You're cute. Cloe: (Angry) BACK OFF, BITCH!! (Cloe runs at Adagio, but Adagio hits back at her.) Preston: CLOE!! Brody: How was Adagio able to do that?! Calvin: She must have taken Dan's PowerChip! Brody: That does it! Time to break out the big guns! LION FIRE ARMOR STAR! NINJA SPIN!! (Morphs into Lion Fire Red) LION FIRE RED!! (Brody approaches Adagio.) Brody: Give me that chip, Adagio!! Adagio: Try and take it from me! Brody: Don't try me! (Adagio rushes at Brody and strikes him. Brody backs up a little bit.) Brody: She definitely has that PowerChip. She's too strong! (Adagio swipes one of Daniel's weapons. Daniel retreats and the rest of the heroes regroup.) Adagio: Sorry, Rangers. This is where it ends! Brody: Stay tough, everyone! (Adagio fires, but the heroes use their ninja skills to disappear. Adagio is shocked, but not too upset.) Sonata: Awww. They got away? Aria: They're ninjas, Sonata. What did you expect? Adagio: It doesn't matter. This arsenal they have. This will help us. And those stars. Those Ninja Stars!! Aria: What about them? Adagio: They're made from Ninja Steel! That steel will allow us to regain our magic! Aria: It's just metal, Adagio. Adagio:'''Not any metal! IT'S NINJA STEEL!!! It has the ability to grant us our truest desires! Just think, girls. We find the Ninja Steel, we can use it to fix our pendants! '''Sonata: I kinda like that idea. Aria: But those Rangers are gonna catch on eventually. Adagio: I've got a plan. (Adagio show the other two a giant robo. Adagio: Some lady left this for us. It's automated. Very powerful. We will use this to find where those Rangers hide and take their Ninja Stars. We melt them down, and use them on our pendants. (The heroes are hiding in a building corner, hearing the plan Adagio has.) David: This isn't good. Hayley: Adagio's gonna use that mech to demolish the city and blow our cover! Daniel: We better warn Mick! (The heroes return to the Safehouse, but they see two ponies.) Daniel: Excuse me. Should you be here? (One of them turns around.) ???: Your friend called for help. Daniel: Wait. You're Star Swirl the Bearded! I'm Daniel. Pleasure to meet you. Brody: I'm Brody. It's an honor to meet you. Star Swirl: We know who you are. And we know what you're up against. It was only a matter of time before the Sirens would resurface. With their sights now set on your Power Stars, we must act soon. (Mick, Redbot, and Cal enters.) Mick: What happened? Brody: Adagio managed to take some of Daniel's weapons. She and the other Sirens have their sights set on the Power Stars. She's planning on using a giant mech they got from Catherine to destroy the city to try and get here. Mick: This is worse than I thought. OH! Everyone! This other pony is Stygian. He'll be helping Redbot and I from here on out. Stygian: An honor to meet you all. Brody: Cal, how did you find out that Catherine had something to do with the Sirens? Cal: I have a device that can trace life force. It went off two days ago and I recognized the life force of those three. It came from Catherine's lab. Preston: Star Swirl, is there anyway to stop them? Star Swirl: Myself and the rest of the Pillars banished them to this world. But since the magic from Equestria was introduced to the rest of the Multi-Universe unintentionally, they will be all over the place soon. And with the new technological advances they managed to get their... hands.. on, I'm not too sure. (The Prism glows. Star Swirl looks at it.) Star Swirl: What? That's the Ninja Nexus Prism. How did you get your hands on this? Brody: Actually, it came to us. It was 10 years ago when it came to my father. He was a Ninja Master. Star Swirl: If it came to you and your father, then it probably knew he could protect its power. You and your brother. (The Prism shows a vision of the Ninja Steel Megazord, Bull Rider Megazord, and Lion Fire Megazord.) David: What's it telling us? (A another vision is shown. This time, it's a vision of a very powerful Zord combination.) Preston: I think it's telling us to combine our three Megazords. Levi: Yeah. I bet we can destroy Adagio's robot with that kind of strength. Star Swirl: So the legends are true. The Prism chose the six of you for a reason. Calvin: Do we have enough Ninja Steel? To make a new Ninja Star and combine our Megazords. (Mick goes to the trophy and opens it. He reaches in and pulls out a small sheet of Ninja Steel.) Mick: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the last piece. Let's hope it's enough. Redbot: I'll fire up the forge. Mick: I've been taking inventory of the stars we have. After we use this last piece of Ninja Steel, we'll have to start melting down old stars to make new ones. Hayley: Uh... I don't like the sound of the that. Cal: None of us do. Mick: But don't worry. (Goes up to a computer) Ever since I realized we were running low, I have been scanning the Multi-Universe for Ninja Steel. So far I've found... (Computer shows results) Mick: Nothing. Everyone:...... Mick: A single universe is big, and there are more then one. It will take time. Sarah: Okay. Can we save time by doing multiple scans at once? Marion: That's a good idea. It will still take a long time to search every universe. So we should shorten our search to one at a time. And we can do that by taking different space sections. Jack: All right let's get scanning while the new star is being worked on. (While everyone goes toward different computers, Mick goes up to Redbot Cal and Star Swirl) Redbot: Let's get to work. Mick: We have got to get this star perfect, Redbot. Star Swirl: Indeed. We cannot afford any foul ups. Cal: They'll get it done. I know they will. (Scene changes to Redbot finishing up the Ninja Star) Redbot: Well, were out of Ninja Steel, but the star is finished. (Mick grabs the star. Cal and Star Swirl join to watch) Mick: Okay. Here. We. Go! (Throws the star) (The star hits the Prism, but it doesn't go in and is knocked on the floor) Redbot: Melt my mother board! It didn't work! Mick: (Picks up the star) I don't understand. What could we have done wrong? Star Swirl: (Takes the star) Are you sure you polished this right? Redbot: Of course, I polished it to perfection, Star Swirl sir. Star Swirl: What about the shape? Is that correct? Redbot: I calculated the shape exactly. Star Swirl: The weight then! Did you- Redbot: (Takes the star) I promise you this star is perfectly designed to to activate a Megazord! Star Swirl: How dare you talk back to me like you- Cal: Star Swirl calm down! Redbot knows what he's doing. Stygain: Don't be too mad at him. Star Swirl just wants to help. Star Swirl: ....... Redbot: I'm sorry Star Swirl. I shouldn't have been impatient. I do appreciate your suggestions sir. After all you are an amazing and wise wizard. Star Swirl: No no its all right. I should not have yelled back at you and I should have trusted you judgement on how to make these stars. I guess even someone as wise as me can still make mistakes. Cal: Hey. No one is perfect. Mick: Very true. But we still need to figure out why the star wouldn't go into the prism. (They think for a moment) Stygain: Maybe.... We need to give the star power. Like supercharge it. Star Swirl: .... That.... That's a great idea! I can help charge up the Ninja Star with my magic! Cal: Perfect! (Star Swirl grabs the star with his magic and begins to charge it up. Soon the star is fully charged) Cal: All right. Fully charged. (Takes the star) Let's hope this works. (Everyone gathers to watch) Cloe: Do it, Dad. (Cal throws the star at the prism. And the star enters it) Daniel: All right! We got the star! Stygain: Thanks to Star Swirl. Marion: Now we just gotta wait for it to get ready- (Alarms start going off) Mick: Looks like waiting isn't an option. Look at the monitor. (The group all gathers and see's a giant robot attacking the city) Sarah: Its the Dazzling's mech! Its on the attack! Jack: They'll destroy the city at this rate. Brody: We can't for the new star. I'm gonna go stop. David: Brody's right. We don't got a choice here. But... This could work out. (David changes to where the Rainbooms are. Each of them are still tied up and guarded by Basher Bots) David: With the Dazzlings in the robot, the rest of us can go save the Rainbooms. Cal: That might be our best chance to save them to. All right. Mick will send you the new star when its ready. (Everyone nods and gets to work. Scene changes to the members of E-10, who are all morphed, plus Jane all arrival outside the warehouse where the Rainbooms are still being held. They stay hidden due the guards) David: Okay. Brody's gonna be fighting the Dazzlings soon. We need to use this chance to get the Rainbooms outta there. Jack: They don't know were here. Maybe we can ambushed them. Cloe: How we gonna do that? Jane: (Clear throat) My time to shine. (Jane shape shifts into a Basher Bot) Jane: When I give the signal, take out those junkers. (Jane starts doing a weird walk into the warehouse. Inside the warehouse the guards are keeping watch, or playing games like Rock-Paper-Scissors. The Rainbooms, who are tied up, are inside with them. Rainbow Dash struggles to get free, Pinkie Pie watches the guards playing, Fluttershy has tears going down her eyes, Applejack glares the guards, Rarity complains and Sunset and Sci-Twi try to think up a plan. Sunset looks around ways they could escape. She then notices a Basher Bot doing a weird walk coming inside the base. The Basher Bot looks at Sunset and the others and waves at them. Sunset is confused by this) (The Basher Bot then suddenly trips and falls down. All the other bots take notice of this and go to see their fellow bot. Sunset suddenly gets a feeling as they near the bot. As they go to help the bot, it suddenly changes into Jane) Jane: NOW!!! (Jane pulls out her knife and slices a bot then jumps away. Suddenly the E-10 enter and start firing their weapons) Sunset: GET DOWN!!! (The Rainbooms all falls to their sides to avoid getting blasted. The E-10 fights and deals with the Basher Bots. When the firing stops, all the Basher Bots are destroyed. The E-10 goes to get the Rainbooms untied) David: (Untying Sunset) Are you all okay? Sunset: We are now. Thanks to you guys. (The Rainbooms are untied and join the E-10) Applejack: Somebody wanna tell me what's going on?? Rainbow Dash: Yeah! I thought the Dazzlings were cool now! Why did do all this!? Daniel: Its a long story. See- Pinkie Pie: The Dazzlings got captured by some villain, had their memories erased, so everything that happened to them after we beat them is completely gone and now they are trying to get revenge on us and destroy the Order? Everyone: ............... David: Yep. That's about right. Rarity: Their memories erased? Fluttershy: Oh dear. Anything we can do to help them? Sci-Twi: No. If their memories were completely removed then we can't just bring them back. It doesn't work like that. Sunset: That's a shame. The Dazzlings seemed to be living a pretty decent life after everything that's happened. Now their back to their old ways. At least they didn't get our geode's. (The Rainbooms each look at their geodes) Daniel: Oh yeah. If they knew about those who knows what they would do. Sunset: I have a few ideas. (Explosion) Rainbow Dash: What was that!? Marion: It must be Brody fighting the Dazzlings' robot! Applejack: They got a robot!? David: No time to explain! We gotta get outta here! Sunset: Lead the way! (The E-10 leads the Rainbooms outta the Warehouse. They soon exit and reach Cormack and Gideon.) Gideon: Brody's taking on the mech with the Lion Fire Zord. Levi and the rest are on their way. (Meanwhile the Lion Fire Megazord is seen approaching the Siren's mech.) Brody: Time for a spin strike! (The Lion Fire Zord uses Spin Strike.) Adagio: I don't think so! (The mech manages to block the attack, causing it to bounce back and hit the Lion Fire Megazord.) Brody: OH NO! What am I gonna do?! Adagio: Nothing! End of the line, Red Ranger! Sarah: Think again! (The Ninja Steel and Bull Rider Megazords arrive.) Rangers: Ninja Steel Megazord! Ready! Sarah: Don't worry, Brody. We'll back you up until the new star is ready. Levi: Mick thinks it'll be done soon. Brody: Then let's hold them off! (The three Megazords are ready to fight. Back at the Safehouse, the star shoots out of the Prism. Mick catches it.) Cal: Finally. The others won't have to wait anymore! (Mick rushes outside.) Redbot: Hurry, Mick!! (Mick exits to the back of the Safehouse. He activates his Com.) Mick: Brody, the new Ninja Ultra Star is on its way. Here it goes!! (Mick throws the star. Brody then catches it.) Brody: Thanks, Mick! (Brody locks the star in.) Brody: NINJA SPIN!! (Brody spins the star.) Sarah: Here we go! Levi: David, you and the others jump in! Let's do this! Brody: Ninja Ultrazord! Combine! (The Bull Rider and Ninja Steel Megazords grab onto the Lion Fire Megazord.) Preston: Ready to spin! Levi: READY! (The two Megazords spin the Lion Fire Megazord, revealing a throne. This sends out a powerful wave, shaking the Siren's mech.) Sonata: Uh, is this bad? (Adagio growls in anger.) Levi: Bull Rider Megazord! ENGAGE! (The Bull Rider Megazord then combines with the Lion Fire Megazord.) Sarah: Ninja Steel Megazord! ENGAGE! (The Ninja Steel Megazord then sits in the control throne, taking the controls.) Brody: NINJA ULTRAZORD! READY!! (The Rangers enter the cockpit. The E-10s and Rainbooms follow.) Sarah: '''Whoa! It worked!! '''Sunset: You guys really did a great with this! David: I can't believe we did it!! Daniel: I'm digging this new Ultrazord! (The scene switches to the Ninja Ultrazord, with thunder rumbling in the background.) Adagio: What is that thing?! Calvin: This Ninja Ultrazord feels powerful! Preston: And our Ninja Steel Megazord is sitting inside controlling it! Hayley: Maybe it can destroy that mech! (Adagio looks in shock at the Ultrazord, but starts getting a smirk.) Adagio: You all know what they say: The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Brody: We'll see about that! Daniel: Let's take this big boy for a spin!! (The Ultrazord starts moving towards the Siren's mech.) Adagio: NOT SO FAST! (The mech starts firing at the Ultrazord.) Brody: NINJA ULTRA STRIKE! (The Ultrazord starts firing its cannons. The Siren's mech eventually becomes overpowered and overwhelmed. Its system reached critical.) Sonata: This isn't good, is... Aria: SHUT UP, SONATA!!! (At the Ultrazord.) Brody: I'm gonna take out their weapons! (To Sunset) Here Sunset! (Throws her the Ninja Master Blade) You get to learn how to use this! Sunset: I won't let you down!! (The Ninja Steel Megazord disengages from the Ultrazord, with Robo Red Zord disengaging as well.) Brody: Red Ranger Solo Strike!! (Brody jump off Robo Red and slices the Dazzlings' robot's weapon systems, destroying them. The zords return to the Ultrazord. Brody jumps on top of the Ultrazord.) Brody: Let's trash that heap of junk!! (The Ultrazord turn its attention to the Dazzlings. The heroes ready up.) Brody: NINJA ULTRAZORD BLAST!! Heroes: FINAL ATTACK!! (The Ultrazord sends out a fury of blasts at the mech.) Sonata: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!! Adagio: THIS ISN'T OVER!! (The Dazzlings eject. The mech is destroyed. The heroes cheer.) Preston: TOO EASY! Brody: SHOW'S OVER! NINJAS WIN!! (The heroes arrive back at the Safehouse. They meet with Star Swirl and Mick.) Star Swirl: Excellent work, Rangers. I never doubted you for a moment. Brody: The Sirens are still out there, though. Star Swirl: I know. But what you did should at least send some form of a message to them. I must return to Equestria to find the rest of the Pillars. Mick: While he's doing that, we are gonna have to step up our efforts in protecting the Ninja Stars. And with... (The alarm goes off.) Cal: Scan picked up something! Daniel: Another attack? Cal: No! This is actually good news!! (The heroes look at the screen. They see an asteroid.) Daniel: How is an asteroid good new... Wait. (Sees the monitors showing stats of the asteroid.) That asteroid! Systems are indicating it contains Ninja Steel! WE BETTER GOT ON THIS!! Star Swirl: I'm afraid it'll have to wait. If you leave this world, you leave it vulnerable to the Sirens. Do you know anyone else that can intercept that asteroid? Daniel: Actually, yes. I'll get our friends from the UNSA Retribution to intercept it! Retribution is a spaceship. Star Swirl: This will save you from leaving this world open to attack. Stygian will remain here to help you forge new tools for you to use in your fight. I will return to Equestria. But, one day, I hope to see you all again. (Star Swirl teleports out.) Mick: Okay. As I was saying, with the unknown number of people given powers from Celestia's magic, we have to act quickly. And I agree with Star Swirl. I think we should remain in Canterlot City. Brody: Yeah. Sounds like we need to. Levi: We'll need to be ready if the Sirens launch another attack or make another move. Mick: I'll call Retribution and let them know to pick up that asteroid. We'll need the Ninja Steel that's in there. (Mick leaves to contact Retribution bridge. Meanwhile, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata are seen inside their Safehouse.) Aria: I TOLD YOU THAT MECHA WAS A BAD IDEA, ADAGIO!!! Adagio: DON'T YOU GET SASSY AT ME, ARIA!! We just need to find that Ninja Steel. I know one world to find some. (Adagio smirks. And lets out a sinister laugh.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Transcripts